


Hey! Ho! Let's Go!

by Henceforth_Armageddon_Reprised



Series: Sole Survivor: Ramone [1]
Category: Fallout - Fandom, Fallout 4
Genre: Aftercare, Blowjobs, Elf Ears, Gen, M/M, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Piercings, Tattoos, Vaginal Sex, aka i want that too, because too much money, body mods, but i cant have it, eyeball tattoos, hacked off nose, non-binary sosu, punk sole survivor, somewhat short, split tongue, they have both masculine and feminine genitalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henceforth_Armageddon_Reprised/pseuds/Henceforth_Armageddon_Reprised
Summary: Ramone finds their way to Goodneighbor and a certain suave ghoul mayor is interested in their tattoos, piercings, and body mods.~~~~Aka I'm being sent to horny jail for writing this piece and projecting my ideal self into this.I'm punk and non-binary but don't have the exact genitalia I want (Because keeping my cat but adding a dog to the mix is just too much money) nor do I have these body mods, tattoos, or piercings...yet
Relationships: John Hancock/Sole Survivor (Fallout)
Series: Sole Survivor: Ramone [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181927
Kudos: 2





	Hey! Ho! Let's Go!

CREAK.

"Damn, that door needs some oilin'," Ramone stated aloud as they closed the door to Goodneighbor. While out in Diamond City they had heard about the place. Everyone said it was trouble, full of ghouls, and full of chems. Trouble and chems were what struck Ramone's fancy. They had seen people being rude to ghouls before and it caused a lot of pain. Before the bombs dropped they fought to end racism and whatnot. It's like they fought for nothing! 

"HEY," Ramone lifted their head and twirled around to see a bald man lighting a cigarette. "First time here Goodneighbor? Can't go walking around without insurance." What the fuck was this guy talking about? Insurance? Heh, Ramone never liked anything to do with insurance companies. Never could trust them. They let out the charismatic smirk that they always use to use while haggling at The Super-Duper Mart.

"Unless it's 'Keep-dumb-assholes-away-from-me' insurance," they let out a short laugh. "I'm not interested." Ramone shifted onto the other leg and slid their hand down to their waist where their shotgun, The Kid, resided.

The man stared at Ramone and scanned the patches on the jacket and pants. Equality, music, freedom, chems, pride, etc. All air around them seemed heavy as a brahmin and thicker than a can of cram. Ramone tried to read the man's emotions as usual. Once again the man took a puff on his cigarette. "Now," the man started, "don't be like that. I think you're gonna like what I have to offer." Ramone scoffed while a quick remark entered their brain, still, they stayed quiet to hear what the guy had to offer. "You hand over everything you got in them pockets, or 'accidents' start happening to ya. Big, bloody, 'accidents'".

In Ramone's peripheral vision they could see some short (though they shouldn't say short since they look to be the same height) guy walking over. Ramone whipped out their shotgun and placed it under the scammer's chin. "I think you're gonna like what, I, have to offer." Quickly they pulled the trigger and the first round went off through the guy's head. Normally, Ramone never fired twice, but since they were inside a settlement....aw shucks, what the hell? They shot a second unnecessary round through the guy's chest.

The short guy who started walking towards them stopped in his tracks. Did...did they piss the dude off? Ramone never really cared but they also don't like conflict.

"Woah ho ho, I like you, already! Walk into a new place, make a show of dominance. Nice." Huh, guess Ramone didn't piss the dude off. Well, then that's good. "Goodneighbor's of the people, for the people, you feel me? Everyone's welcome." Well if the guy talking didn't make Ramone's underwear soaked then Goodneighbor itself just might.

Ramone's smirk turned into a grin, "Yeah. I feel ya."

"Good. You stay cool, and you'll be part of the neighborhood. So long as you remember who's in charge." Ramone cocked their head playfully to the side and took in the sight of the man. A ghoul dressed in the attire of John Hancock. How fitting. 

They shimmied their hand out of the leather fingerless gloves and extended their hand. "The name's Ramone and thank's for the welcome." 

"Hancock. Nice to meet ya." Hancock smirked and took Ramone's hand and looked at the jacket and pants. Patches, pins, etc. He took more of Ramone in. They looked almost ghoul-like due to the missing nose and black eyeballs with brown irises. Their skin wasn't scarred from radiation though it did have some scarring in some places (a normal thing to see in the wastes). A double brow piercing, bridge piercing, and a few lip piercings covered Ramone's face. Visible tattoos could be seen and Hancock had no doubt in his mind that Ramone had more. Their ears were pointed and looked like they had been cut then re-sewn. "Ya really are something aren't ya?" He questioned.

"What can I say? I could die any day so why not make the most of life?" Hancock could agree with that. Still, he wondered what other tattoos Ramone had. And he wondered about some of the pins and patches his new friend seemed to wear so proudly. 

"How many tattoos and piercings do you have if you don't mind me asking?" He titled his head to the side and back a little bit to get a look at Ramone's hair. Freshly died bright pink and done up in short liberty spikes. Looked like they had shaved their head about three or four months back. 

Ramone's grin retreated back to a smirk as they thought. It had been a while since they got laid....maybe this could lead to something. Bonus points for fucking a mayor of a settlement based on freedom. "Why don't I show you?" Ramone watched as the mayor matched Ramone's facial expression. Damn, he's hot. 

"Just what are you proposing, Ramone?" 

"Wellllll....why lie? It's been a while since I got laid. I won't do anything unless it's consensual though." Hancock let out a throaty laugh. A laugh that drove Ramone wild. This guy must be some sort of god or something to be making Ramone feel like this. Holy shit. He took Ramone's hand and ushered them inside The Old Statehouse. The staircase spiraled up as they continued heading upstairs. Ramone couldn't help but stare at the ass in from of them (not that they could really see much due to the red frock coat covering the pants and ass.

The watchman standing near the door to where Hancock was leading Ramone laughed as he watched his mayor scramble inside with an excited punk behind him. The door was closed rather quickly. Hancock picked up a canister of jet and took a puff then strode over to a chair and sat down. He seemed more laid back than he did on their way up which was probably a result of the jet. "So, si-....br-...." he glanced over the jacket again and saw a non-binary flag. Still, he didn't want to assume. "What are your pronouns?" 

"I'll use any but prefer they/them when out in the streets. Any will do in the sheets." Ramone chuckled and pulled off the jacket and Nuka-Girl tank-top then tossed them on a couch to show more tattoos. The bra was also tossed but missed the couch by a few inches. Maybe that's why Ramone didn't make the baseball team in high school. Hancock leaned back and saw a giant mystical single-headed radstag, well, a pre-war deer, tattooed on Ramone's chest with the phrase 'As Free As I'll Ever Be' around it. What really got him going were the two metal pieces of jewelry sticking out of Ramone's nipples. The ends were just balls and they weren't big piercings but the thought of someone enduring pain just because? It's like taking some of the needle-needed chems. Pain for enjoyment.

Ramone continued undressing out of the crust pants and their sneakers. Black lingerie was what lied beneath. Fishnet stockings, garter belt, lace underwear. As intact as they could keep them in the wastes. Hancock shifted in his chair as he saw more tattoos. Wolves howling at a moon painted their right thigh, the chorus of a song painted the other. They turned to move the sneakers closer to the couch he saw a large pair of black angel wings inked into Ramone's back, from shoulders to just below the ass-cheeks. A stuffed dog was etched into the back of their left calf and a portrait of famous mobster Al Capone on their right. Ramone turned at stretched then strode over to Hancock and sat on his lap. Oh, he was definitely loving this. 

"I have two more tattoos and one more body mod." They tilted their head to the ceiling and Hancock saw yet another tattoo on their throat. It was of a scarab beetle with large feathery wings. Hancock, who was beginning to feel uncomfortable in his pants, leaned forward and kissed the center of the tattoo causing Ramone to let out a small moan. Ramone looked into Hancock's black eyes pulled their lip down enough for him to see the phrase 'Suck It' inked on Ramone's lower lip. After Ramone saw Hancock grin even more they opened their mouth and allowed their tongue to roll out. Split tongue.

"Damn, sunshine." Hancock's eyes found Ramone's and just stared in them. He noticed the pupils had expanded which was something you could hardly tell unless you were up close. His hands found a jet canister and held it to Ramone's lips. They inhaled and that's when time slowed more than it felt prior. The familiar feeling rushed through Ramone's body and it caused them to grind down onto the ghoul beneath them. Hancock let out a groan and reached his hands down to Ramone's ass gave it a firm squeeze. With the time slowed down and with a deviously handsome mayor beneath them all's Ramone could do was let out a whiny moan and bury their head in his shoulder. They rolled their forked tongue across his throat and bit down. That's what did it.

"I need out of these damn clothes." Hancock kept a hand on Ramone as he stood then proceeded to shuck himself of most of his clothes, only leaving on his boots, pants, and hat. He sat back down and Ramone could clearly see the tent in the poor guy's pants. Quickly they dropped to the floor and undid his pants. Hancock just whisked out the jet from before and took another hit then offered Ramone the chem. To that, they happily obliged then got back to work with pulling Hancock's...well...cock out. Much like the rest of him, it was scarred to hell and back. They licked the tip just to get a quick reaction. Once Ramone witnessed Hancock slowly closing his eyes and silently opening his mouth they got to work. It had been a while (about 200 years in fact) since Ramone had done anything like this. And even then it was always a quickie in a gas station bathroom or in the back of a car off a backroad. This? This was something else. Hancock's scarred, leathery hands found their way to Ramone's hair as they took him to the base. They stayed there for about three seconds before starting to bob their head. They swirled their tongues around his cock and felt the ridges taking care wrap the forked tongue around the base and lick up to the tip. 

"O...oh that tongue....tongue of yours does sinful th...thin....things to a guy." Hancock tried to speak as clearly as he could but it was kind of hard with Ramone working number's on him. What would it feel like to have that tongue inside him? Yeah, he's had his ass eaten before but everyone (as far as he knows) only has a singular tongue. The thought of it made him even happier to have this beauty on him. This handsome vault dweller waltzed into his town, dominated someone who tried to rob them, then had the confidence to ask him to bed? Ramone's hand cupped his balls and that's what pulled him from his thoughts. How long had he been thinking? Ramone gave him a gentle squeeze which got him to release a lewd sound from his scarred, leathery lips. Damn Ramone wanted to suck his face. They continued to suck his cock and give gentle squeezed every now and then. Soon his cock twitched and Ramone pulled themself off of him for a brief second to lick a stripe from balls to tip before going back to town. 

"Co...come on, Sun...shine....'m gonn...." Hancock couldn't finish his sentence. He tried to pull Ramone off so he wouldn't choke them with radiated cum but they just took the rest of him when he tried that. He spilled his warm seed down Ramone's throat and to that Ramone choked and gagged a bit. It was different than a smooth skin’s cum. More...spicy...if you will. Had Ramone not taken the Pip-Boy off it would have been going to town. They lifted off of Hancock to finish swallowing and to get a few breaths in. That's when Ramone noticed another difference. Ghoul cum is a milky-green color. They got on their feet and leaned over Hancock, using the arms of the chair as support.

"So that's what that tongue can do. I'm impressed." Hancock chuckled and placed his hands on top of Ramone's.

"Can I ride you?" Ramone questioned the man beneath them. Hancock hastily nodded and spread his legs more for the eager punk-rocker above him. Ramone shimmied out of the underwear but left the stockings on. Hancock raised a brow in amusement (metaphorically of course) at the sight in front of him. 

"Surgery, if you're wondering. Felt weird just having a pussy. Cost a hell of a lot of money back then to get a dick attached as well. Luckily, I knew a chick in Europe. Though...Doctor Sun did do more modifying to it." Hancock grabbed a hold of Ramone's hips and guided them onto him. Ramone moaned and didn't stop lowering themself until they were all the way down and he was all the way in. They began to ride the man below. Hancock? He was having a whale of a time. His fingers dug into their hips and he leaned forward to suck on one of Ramone's pierced nipples. Now, their nipples had been pierced before the bombs but after the last time, they fucked someone. It was the first time someone had done this. Ramone tightened around Hancock and moved their hands around his neck. One hand went up behind Hancock's head, knocking the hat from his head. The other scratched at his back. This time Hancock sucked harder and Ramone arched their back and shoved themself further onto him if that were even possible. He stopped and gave the other nipple the same treatment. As Ramone slammed down, Hancock thrusted up. The jet was still circulating through Ramone's body but was starting to dissipate. Hancock figured this and picked the jet back up and placed it to Ramone's lips for them. After the quick pick-me-up, things went back to a slow state. Ramone may have just met this guy but they felt a connection. No, not just dick-to-pussy connection (though it was obviously there) but an emotional connection. Goddamned feminine hormones.

Soon enough Hancock twitched once again. Ramone dropped their head to Hancock's shoulder and bit down as both came at the same time. Both had sat there for a few minutes catching their breaths. Hancock lifted Ramone up and kicked open the door to a relatively clean bathroom. He sat them down in a tub and started the warm water. "You did such a good job. I'll be back. Just grabbin' some snacks 'n stuff." He left and it felt like forever before he came back. The one downside to jet. Not that it bothered Ramone. Hancock sat down beside the tub with a bowl of tarberries, some purified water, and a syringe of med-x. He gently took Ramone's arm and massaged an area then stuck the needle in. Despite having a bunch of tattoos, piercings, and always using chems Ramone was still somewhat scared of needles. Though with Hancock they felt at ease.

As they sat together eating the tarberries and sipping water Hancock spoke, "How long are you gonna be in town?"

"A couple of days." Ramone eyed the man beside him as they popped another tarberry in their mouth.

"Good because I'd love to do this again with you."


End file.
